<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alice's Family by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435939">Alice's Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina'>Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Alice/Claire Redfield, F/F, Happy Ending, Post Resident Evil: The Final Chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2 years after the fall of Umbrella and the fall of the undead, Alice and Claire move forward together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice/Claire Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alice's Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there everyone</p><p>Here is my first ever Resident Evil story,</p><p>I hope you enjoy it</p><p>Tina</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 2 years since the fall of Umbrella and the fall of the undead, the cure was still being spread across the globe by the winds, for project Alice though her mission was finally complete, she was free to live her life and that was what she was doing, she was living in the colony of Salvation that she had built up with Claire, together her and Clare shared a small cabin together with Alice’s daughter Becky that had been evacuated from Washington by Leon, Ada and Jill before the final battle.</p><p>It took some time for Alice to track them down with Claire, when she finally did she felt whole again for the first time in a really long time, Claire stood in the doorway of Becky’s bedroom watching as Alice tucked Becky in and planted a chaste kiss to the little girls cheek, slowly she turned and left the bedroom allowing the little girl to sleep, Alice noticed the smirk on Claire’s face as the redhead leaned back against the wall with her arms folded as she gazed at Alice “It’s strange seeing you so maternal” she joked “Badass Alice has a softer side”</p><p>Alice growled at her “Shut up” she muttered, Claire giggled as she followed Alice to their bedroom, stripping down and changing into their bed clothes Alice and Claire snuggled up under the blanket, Claire began looking through a thick binder until Alice took it from her hand and tossed it aside “Okay, enough of that” she said as she settled down for the night “You need to switch off and go to sleep” she said.</p><p>Claire sighed heavily “I know I need to switch off, but I need to ensure Salvation is operating smoothly” she replied</p><p>Alice nodded her head “Look, the dead are gone” she said “You have no need to worry about the survivors” she said.</p><p>Claire scoffed “I always worry, you should know that by now… we’ve been together long enough” she said.</p><p>Alice shrugged “With a brief interlude with Doc” she replied.</p><p>Claire glared at Alice “You’re never going to let that go… are you?” she asked.</p><p>Alice smirked “I may… if you can convince me” she replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes.</p><p>Claire shifted and straddled Alice’s lap “Now I think I can be very persuasive” she replied before leaning in and she kissed Alice passionately.</p><p>Unfortunately, the knock on the door interrupted their moment, Claire growled when she heard her brother Chris “Claire” he called, Alice whined and pouted as Claire climbed off “I swear, I love my brother but right now… I want to kill him” she muttered as she headed out the bedroom and she made her way to the front door, yanking it open she glared at him “WHAT?!” she snapped.</p><p>Chris looked confused “Who crapped in your coffee?” he asked.</p><p>“More like whose blocking me” Claire growled “What is it?” she asked.</p><p>Chris stifled a smirk as his cheeks heated up “Well, some new arrivals have come” he revealed.</p><p>Claire whined as she looked at Alice before looking at Chris “Can’t this wait?” she asked.</p><p>Chris shook his head “Sorry, it can’t” he replied.</p><p>“Urgh!” Claire growled in frustration “Get K-Mart to add them to the logs” she said before whining.</p><p>Alice kissed her cheek “You go and see to the new arrivals, I’ll be in bed” she said.</p><p>Claire groaned as she nodded her head, grabbing her coat she followed Chris towards the new arrival “I hate you” she growled a whisper at him.</p><p>Chris just chuckled as he led her over to the new arrivals “Now sis, don’t be mean”</p><p>“I was this close for a home run” Claire whined “And you blocked me… again!!!” Chris stifled a snicker at his sisters dramatic response to his blocking her “You wait till I tell Jill” Claire said.</p><p>Chris’s amusement fell and instead he paled “You wouldn’t?!” he asked.</p><p>Claire smirked victoriously “Oh yes I would” she replied “Block me again and I’ll tell on you”</p><p>“Really mature sis” Chris replied before turning to her “And if you tell on me to Jill, then I will tell Alice about that day you took her bike out for a joyride whilst she was out looking for supplies and survivors” he threatened “She still wonders where that scratch on her paintwork came from”</p><p>Claire paled, grumbling as she looked away before something occurred to her “Ah, if you tell Alice about that, I will tell Jill about ‘that incident’” she threatened.</p><p>Chris gulped nervously “You wouldn’t” he whispered with a squeak.</p><p>Claire nodded her head “And you know how much she loved that car, I wonder how she will react when she finds out what you did in the backseat” she said.</p><p>Chris swallowed hard “Okay, you got a point” he said “I will keep my mouth shut” he said.</p><p>“As will I” Claire agreed as they shook hands before making her way to the new arrivals, once the new arrivals duties were explained, Claire left to allow them to settle in and she returned home to the cabin that she shared with her girlfriend and Becky, Becky had come to see Claire as an aunt which Claire didn’t mind, Alice explained to Claire about Becky’s origins so Claire understood, Claire made her way back into the bedroom and she smiled as she looked at the scene, Becky no doubt had a nightmare and crawled into bed with Alice who was fast asleep, her arm wrapped around Becky and held her close, Becky’s eyes were red from crying so much so no doubt in Claire’s mind that the young girl was terrified because of the nightmare she had.</p><p>Walking over to the bed Claire took off her coat and climbed into bed, Becky then did something that Claire didn’t expect, she pulled Claire in tight and kissed her cheek “Night mom” the young girl whispered sleepily.</p><p>Claire beamed the biggest smile she could and she closed her eyes “Goodnight Becky” she whispered and soon she fell into a peaceful sleep, for the first time none of them had nightmares</p><p>Alice opened her eyes and grinned, she heard Becky call Claire mom instead of the usual Aunt Claire, slowly sliding out of bed whilst carefully making sure not to wake Claire or Becky, Alice walked over to the drawer and opened it, pulling out a small velvet box and opening it, she found this in an abandoned store during one of her outings, looking at Claire with a loving smile Alice put the box back and got back into bed.</p><p>This was her family… something she never thought she would ever have.</p><p>Something she would defend to her dying breath;</p><p>Her daughter and her girlfriend.</p><p>And maybe one day… Wife.</p><p>Alice just needed to do one more thing before she proposed; Alice was going to have a severe talk with Claire about taking her motorbike out for a joyride.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this story</p><p>Please be sure to give feedback</p><p>Tina</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>